1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve assembly for transferring fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valve assemblies, such as those for transferring fluid, are known in the art. One type of valve assembly includes a housing defining a cavity. A valve member is movable within the housing for controlling fluid transfer. The housing defines a bore which opens into the cavity. An actuation device is typically disposed through the bore for moving the valve member between an open position for enabling fluid transfer and closed position for preventing fluid transfer through the housing. Such valve assemblies generally include a valve packing which is positioned in the bore to provide a seal about the actuation device. The valve packing prevents fluid from inadvertently exiting the housing through the bore.
As the valve packing ages or wears, fluid may leak through the bore. In such instances, the valve packing requires replacement. Tools, such as a packing hook, are conventionally utilized to remove the valve packing from within the bore. Conventional methods of removing the valve packing are cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to improve removal of valve packing from the valve assembly.